After The Wedding
by TheImaginationAddict
Summary: "She was gone—Green Gables was her home no more; Marilla's face looked very gray and old as she turned to the house which Anne had filled for fourteen years, and even in her absence, with light and life." Marilla misses Anne.Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters here.**

* * *

><p><em>Marilla stood at the gate and watched the carriage out of sight down <em>_the long lane with its banks of goldenrod. Anne turned at its end to __wave her last good-bye. She was gone-Green Gables was her home no __more; Marilla's face looked very gray and old as she turned to the __house which Anne had filled for fourteen years, and even in her __absence, with light and life._

The wedding guests lingered about in the shade of the trees, as though that youthful bride still lingered about _those_ that she had loved so well.

Marilla walked back to the house slowly, feeling like a cloud of desolation had settled around her. The house, still so festively attired, with the festoons that Davy had tied everywhere, and the wreaths of flowers adorning all surfaces, seemed to echo the same emptiness she felt – that sadness one feels in the aftermath of any happy event, much looked-forward-to and now past.

Marilla had never been prone to too much contemplation; she believed in doing her duties conscientiously, and not questioning what she had been taught. If the Lord had meant for her to do such-and-such a thing, it was her fate; and she was not one to question or challenge the workings of Providence. She had always maintained that thoughts, to the contrary, were nothing but a waste of time; but it was difficult, for anyone to have known and loved Anne Shirley for more than ten years, to not be imbued with even a bit of that propensity to think beyond what was needed.

It was this streak of sensibility that had led the usually stoic and practical Marilla to indulge in thoughts which did not belong in a happy day such as this. It seemed to her as if the years stretched ahead, dull and humdrum, with none of that cheerful light with which that young life had brightened even the most commonplace occurrences, and life seemed to be a wearisome trial to be finished, than the chance to find happiness in everything, as Anne had declared.

It was unworthy of her to think such selfish thoughts, but in vain did she tell herself sternly to stop being silly; she felt all alone in the world. Matthew had gone, Anne had left, Davy and Dora would grow up and leave; and she and Rachel would be left to comfort each other – two old women, left behind…

The tears that had come unbidden were wiped away hastily; Marilla had no wish to be found in such a state and comforted. She did not want sympathy – she was truly happy for Anne; her miserable thoughts only sprang from the pain of separation from that blithe, young girl she loved as her own daughter.

Marilla smiled a little, when she thought of that merry child her Anne had been; how Anne (had she been in her place) would have revelled in the very idea of being "in the throes of despair" over parting from a loved one.

She heard Rachel's voice outside, saying decisively,'-I don't know how that might be, Mrs. Blake, but I say, better a thief than a lazy man, any day. At least he'sWORKING for his living, which is much more than what can be said about some of those idle men, living off the hard earned money of their relatives. It fairly makes my blood boil to see the way that Robin Trump lazes about, while that poor wife of his toils all day to save a bit. I dare say it's not my place to judge my fellow man, but-'

Marilla shook away the lingering, melancholy thoughts and got up, to start clearing away the traces of the festivities. It would take time to get used to Anne's absence - those thoughts had not been removed from her mind for good; but right then, she did not want to receive Rachel's well-meaning advice, which would surely be forthcoming if she were found in this attitude. She consoled herself with the thought that she would now not have to wait to meet Anne to hear her voice, telephones having become almost common everywhere, and then there were letters, and visits…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why?Because I've always liked how Marilla loves Anne so much, but seems strict on the outside. Hopefully it was not too OOC...**

**canadaroks:Thanks for reviewing!:) It's come out rather lachrymose,but I think that's how she'd have felt :/**

**Please review and tell me how it was!**


End file.
